Magia Sith
|alineamiento=Lado oscuro de la Fuerza |area=Controlar, Sentir y Alterar |hideh= |inventor=Antiguos Sith |practicantes= *Adas *AmanoaTales of the Jedi 2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 2 *Darth AndedduStar Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11 says that the core of Darth Andeddu's doctrines were based on the experiments of Karness Muur, one of the pioneers of Sith magic. *Darth BaneDarth Bane: Dynasty of Evil *CartariunHandbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron *Gav DaragonTales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord *DarsinA Mon Alone *Kyp DurronDark Apprentice *Girov Dza'tey *Rokur Gepta *Dathka Graush *HaazenStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3 *Set HarthUltimate Adversaries *Aleema Keto *Satal Keto *Yaru KorsinLost Tribe of the Sith: Savior *Ludo KresshLost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon *Kaox Krul *Exar Kun *Darth MalakKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Len MarkusThe Eye *Celeste Morne In Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10, Darth Reave dice, "¡Tú comandas la magia Sith, mujer!" a Celeste Morne. *Karness MuurStar Wars: Vector *Freedon Nadd *Tritos NalThe Dark Side Sourcebook *Novar *Warb Null *OmminTales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising *Marka Ragnos *RaspirThe Unknown Regions *Darth Rivan *Naga SadowTales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire *Rin Shuuir *Darth Plagueis *Darth Sidious **Dark Side Adepts *Sith Sorceress of Ambria *Darth ZannahDarth Bane: Rule of Two |era= *Era de la Pre-República *Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaJunior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe *Era del LegadoStar Wars: Legacy: Vector |afiliacion=*Sith **Imperio Sith **Hechiceros de Tund **Naddistas **Krath **Hermandad de los Sith **Imperio Sith de Darth Malak **Nuevo Imperio Sith **Hermandad de la Oscuridad **Orden de los Señores Sith *Convenio Jedi *Imperio Galáctico }} Tradicionalmente, la magia Sith, también conocida como hechicería Sith , fue una expresión arcana de la habilidad con la Fuerza desarrollada y practicada por primera vez por la especie Sith original a través de la cual manipulaban el poder del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. El nombre "Sith" fue adoptado por los Jedi oscuros Exiliados de los Cien Años de Oscuridad, quienes combinaron el misticismo Sith con sus propios experimentos del poder del lado oscuro para crear rituales incluso más extraños y ciencias alquímicas. Apariciones *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon'' *[[Tales of the Jedi (audio)|Drama de audio de Tales of the Jedi]] *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Light and Shadow'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *[[Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)|Drama de audio de Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith]] *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' * *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''The Eye'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Dark Empire'' *[[Dark Empire (audio)|Drama de audio de Dark Empire]] *''Dark Empire II'' *[[Dark Empire II (audio)|Drama de audio de Dark Empire II]] *''Empire's End'' *[[Empire's End (audio)|Drama de audio de Empire's End]] *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Vector'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Magia Sith